


限定爱恋

by Yellowkiss96



Category: oxlxs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:00:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19420855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowkiss96/pseuds/Yellowkiss96
Summary: 骨科 单箭头





	1. Chapter 1

天空布满阴霾，乌黑的环境着笼罩王琳凯的内心，咆哮的风吹起他小卷的半长发

雨丝渐渐飘下，不一会就变成豆大的雨点一粒粒击打着王琳凯的脸颊，黑色的伞早已被他丢下，可是一切的冰冷都抵不过那一句

“我不认识他”

.  
.  
.  
朱星杰有个弟弟，亲弟弟，他以前其实是很喜欢他弟弟的，但是在弟弟说出那句“我是同性恋”的时候一切都变了

他不受控制的远离他，排斥他，他讨厌同性恋，没有原因。

最近的接触是那天，王琳凯在学校看见了朱星杰，还有他旁边的女人，他和那个女人好亲密，是女朋友吗？

平时的王琳凯看见朱星杰是不会上去搭话的，他知道哥哥不喜欢他，可是今天他不一样，他不知道为什么，看到朱星杰浅浅亲吻女人的嘴角时，他会疯了一样的冲上去质问朱星杰“她是谁”

朱星杰大力甩开的他的手，又一手搂过了女孩的肩膀将她护在怀里，这些动作已经回答了王琳凯的问题，女孩小鸟依人地问他

“星杰，他是谁啊”

朱星杰摸摸她的头，宠溺地说

“我不认识他”

王琳凯一步步地退后，转身大步跑起来，眼泪不知道什么时候涌出来打湿了他精致的面容，他只能听见朱星杰隐隐约约的声音

“我们走吧宁宁，要下雨了”

他什么时候对自己这么温柔过呢？

。

强烈的鼓点,喧嚷的人群,妖娆性感的女子和年轻疯狂的男人，王琳凯选择在酒吧麻痹自己，各种五颜六色的酒一杯杯下肚

感受着酒精的刺激，王琳凯已经有点神志不清，而一个男人在此时递过来一杯酒，手搭上王琳凯的肩，伏在他耳旁吹了一口气

“hi，我叫郑锐彬，请你喝酒呗”

王琳凯迷迷糊糊地看了一眼那个人，虽然他现在没什么思考能力，但有酒不喝那是傻子

仰头灌下了那杯酒，味道好像有点不一样，之后男人没有动作，也没有说话，而王琳凯却觉得自己的身体开始有些燥热，那个叫郑锐彬的男人一把搂住他的腰就往外面走

“你家在哪啊宝贝～”

。

稀里糊涂地报了一个地址，王琳凯就昏过去了。

再次醒来时，他正被郑锐彬压倒在床上，身上男人的手在王琳凯身上肆意游走

王琳凯的酒还没醒，加上酒里的那一点春药，他现在什么都看不清，但他的脑子里只有一个人，朱星杰。

他手环上“朱星杰”的脖子，把自己送上去，郑锐彬为王琳凯突如其来的主动感到兴奋，正准备亲吻王琳凯的唇，却被突然闯入的朱星杰打断

“你们在干什么？”

朱星杰本来是看王琳凯很伤心出去找他的，去了很多地方，包括酒吧但都没有找到

然而回到家他却听见了一些能让他血脉喷张的声音，像是他在和岑宁做的时候，但他认得，这是王琳凯。

打开房门，他看到的竟是一个男人将王琳凯压倒在床上的场景，朱星杰心中起了一把不知名的怒火

朱星杰冲上去给了男人一拳，待郑锐彬走后他将目光投向躺在床上的王琳凯

然而就是这一眼，让朱星杰犯了一个自己觉得最荒唐的错误

王琳凯的衣服本来就大，领口掉落得厉害，露出了比女孩还要白嫩的皮肤和精致的锁骨。

而王琳凯不知道什么时候脱下了裤子，骨节分明的手伸进内裤抚慰着自己的性器，嘴里还叫着“杰哥”，因为春药的作用他股间湿了大片，透出的淫液弄湿了床单，要多色情有多色情

朱星杰当然确定自己是直男，直的不能再直，但他也确定，看着床上骚气满满的王琳凯，他硬了

奈何朱星杰从来就不觉得自己是什么大好人，他觉得他的火需要点燃他的人来浇灭

他一步步走向王琳凯，戴着满是侵略性的眼神，将王琳凯重新压倒在床上，自戴磁性的声音一字一字地王琳凯脑中环绕

“你就这样戴回一个男人？”

“不是……”

“呵，那既然是打炮，换一个人好了”

朱星杰俯身咬上王琳凯的锁骨，用力的啃咬戴出一个个可爱的红印

继续往下，朱星杰用力吸吮着王琳凯胸前的红缨，让它慢慢变硬，倒没有岑宁的胸舒服，但是怎么就带了一种可爱

“胸怎么这么小”

王琳凯听见这句话立刻恢复了一些理智，他尽力让自己的声音听起来不那么甜腻

“那你他妈……找你女朋友去，滚开！啊！”

朱星杰往王琳凯湿润的后穴塞入一根手指，王琳凯分泌的淫汁为他做好了润滑，很快朱星杰就加到了三根手指，肠壁紧紧吸附着朱星杰的手指

“水怎么比女生还多”

“不要……求你了……”

“怎么，刚刚还叫我名字自慰，现在你不应该是满足吗”

王琳凯被怼的无话可说，只能继续呜呜咽咽地接受着朱星杰的各种操作

王琳凯的身体给到朱星杰从未有过的快感，他迫不及待地掏出已经涨的青紫的性器，随便抹了点液体就对准被他玩得溃烂的小洞，挺身将自己送入了它

忽然承受一个比手指更粗大的阴茎，加上朱星杰经验不够，王琳凯痛的发不出声，但又被春药环绕，他拒绝不了任何能够真正填满他的物体，更何况这个人是他日思夜想的哥哥

他被分成M型的腿慢慢环上朱星杰的腰，让他更加靠近自己，囊袋和屁股的触碰让王琳凯脸红的不成样子

“动……动一动……”

“你可，真他们骚”

明明是下流的话却被朱星杰字正腔圆地说出来，当然，他也马上开始了大力的抽插，他喜欢看着王琳凯被顶到高潮时的样子，也喜欢听磨过前列腺时王琳凯放肆的叫声

王琳凯对自己肠道有技巧的收缩让朱星杰的快感达到极致，他竟然会觉得和王琳凯会比和岑宁更加舒服，想到这里他摇了摇头，看着王琳凯泛着潮红的脸和张开的嘴，他好像又有了坏心思

王琳凯又一次高潮之后，朱星杰 抽出了性器，拉起王琳凯将沾满淫水的阴茎送到他嘴边，王琳凯惊鄂地看着朱星杰，快速摇了摇头，将小脑袋瞥向一边

朱星杰捏着王琳凯的下巴将他的头转过来

“还要我继续肏你吗？快点”

想，他当然想，这个条件王琳凯真的拒绝不了

他慢慢张开嘴，伸出舌头舔舐着那根硕大，划过了根部含入了那坨囊袋，待他适应了那种味道，便整根吞吐着朱星杰的性器

朱星杰一再怀疑王琳凯是不是和很多人做过，他的动作太过熟练，至少让朱星杰刺激地没话说

朱星杰射了，腥味的液体填满了王琳凯的口腔，他咽下不少，其他的就涌到了他脸上

他把王琳凯翻了个身，让王琳凯自己撑开臀瓣让他进去，后入的体位让他进入的更深，王琳凯的手放在两人的交合处，触摸着大量溅出的淫水

真的，哥哥进入自己了呢

朱星杰没有带套，反正他也不想，滚烫的液体  
让王琳凯直翻白眼，小腹微微隆起，朱星杰往上一按，后穴就大量流出精液

“你以后，就给我一个人肏好了”  
.  
.  
.

朱星杰 抽着烟看着昏睡的王琳凯，暗暗回想着王琳凯哥哥叫他哥哥时的香艳情景

其实以前他和岑宁做的时候，他想让岑宁叫哥哥来着，但那女人就是碍着面子不叫

那现在，是不是有个可以让他更爽还不用戴套的人了，啧，有意思.

.  
.


	2. Chapter 2

王琳凯醒来时身体已经被清理过，全身上下就套着一条衬衫，看尺寸应该是朱星杰的，刚好盖过大腿的二分之一，这是男友衬衫？

他拿起自己的手机看了看时间，嗯，早上七点，房间还是充斥着暧昧的气味，王琳凯摸了摸酸痛的腰，又低头看了看自己身上的一块青一块紫的，有些不相信昨晚发生的一切

也许是期待了这一晚太久了。

王琳凯是什么时候发现自己喜欢上自己哥哥了的呢，大概是三年前，16岁的王琳凯正处于青春时期，很闹，在爸妈眼里就像只小猴子一样

那时候最包容王琳凯的就是朱星杰，甚至对他好到王琳凯觉得自己是他儿子一样，或者说，王琳凯有些不止想让朱星杰当他哥哥

当时的他并没有想过同性恋这个说法，只是把这种感觉当成了对于哥哥的一种依赖

王琳凯十七岁那年，朱星杰刚好二十岁，也就在这一年，王琳凯认清了自己对朱星杰的情感

在一天晚上，王琳凯在家里干巴巴等着朱星杰回来，等了快两个小时朱星杰才回家，只不过在他身后，多了一个女人

王琳凯眼睁睁看着朱星杰牵着女孩的手向他介绍这是他女朋友

可是他不喜欢这个嫂子，他不想有嫂子

哥哥不应该是他的吗？

那一天王琳凯整夜没有睡着，最大的原因还是从朱星杰房间里传来的不可描述的声音

就没想过家里还有个人？

不知什么时候，枕头已经湿了大片，王琳凯后知后觉地发现自己竟然哭了，他抹了把脸，装模作样地质问自己哭什么

答案是他心痛了。

为什么要心痛

答案是…他好像喜欢上朱星杰了。

对，王琳凯喜欢上了一个男人，这个男人还是他哥哥

这份喜欢被王琳凯埋在心底，他又怎么没想过表明心意呢？只不过是个长眼睛的都看得出来朱星杰有多爱他女朋友

他们是所有人眼中的天生一对，那王琳凯又能处在什么位置呢，顶多也就是在几年后婚礼上的小伴郎吧

王琳凯不知道自己三年里哭过几次，几乎是每天夜晚，也渐渐从曾经的小霸王变成一个男生不该有的软弱

朱星杰问过他怎么了，他只会云淡风轻地回答一句，失恋了

他在18岁出的柜，在他的生日那天，鼓足勇气说出了那句话，只不过他没有想到，朱星杰是个恐同者

他第一次接到朱星杰那样的眼神，也是第一次听到这种语气，更是第一次收到这样的话

“恶心”

这次好像真的心碎了。

朱星杰之后就搬出去了，王琳凯一个人住在那里，父母倒是比朱星杰开明，没有说很多，只不过叮嘱了几句就离开了

又是一年，这一年王琳凯没怎么见过朱星杰，直到王琳凯考上了朱星杰的大学，而且在一个系，两人常在学校里见到，虽然朱星杰基本没怎么找过王琳凯说话。

朱星杰换了个女朋友，比之前那个漂亮，但王琳凯一看就看得出是个绿茶婊

装纯卖乖撒娇，朱星杰怎么就喜欢这样的呢

王琳凯想过别去在意朱星杰了，可是他怎样都做不到，每次用酒精麻痹自己时，脑子里都是朱星杰，朱星杰 朱星杰

其实追他的人还不少，因为好看啊，他的脏辫已经剪了，相比三年前，脸部已经褪去了少年气，配上棕色微卷的半长发，如果再画个妆，说比女生还妖艳都不为过

其实就算不化妆抛个媚眼也能把个男人的魂勾过来，可是怎么就对朱星杰这么不灵验呢

……

王琳凯坐在床上回想着三年时间里发生的一切，他好像才发现，在他的记忆里，只有朱星杰，是固定mc一样的存在

不自觉的眼眶又红了，他实在不太清楚现在应该哭还是笑，因为昨天一夜的缠绵，朱星杰都没有亲吻过他……

明明他们的距离到达过负数，王琳凯真正想要的却是一个吻，可不是让那人将手指伸入嘴中搅动

“醒了就起床”

朱星杰的声音突然响起，他看着王琳凯惊慌地扯过被子将露在外面中的腿盖住

艹，有点可爱啊。

王琳凯现在低着头不敢看朱星杰，一是真的不敢

二嘛，朱星杰应该是刚洗完澡，身上就围着一块浴巾，雪白的皮肤泛着粉红，完完全全裸露在空气中

昨天没怎么看，今天王琳凯才发现朱星杰身材真的不错，胸肌腹肌线条明显，看看自己……跟条竹竿似的…

“去吃早饭”

“衣服……”

“操，洗了”

朱星杰懊恼地捋了一把头发，还没擦干的水珠滴在朱星杰的鼻尖，王琳凯傻傻地看着朱星杰

这俩兄弟都好看啊。

“干了再说吧”

像是想到了什么好玩的一样，朱星杰勾起一抹微笑

“就这样穿着呗”

王琳凯站在餐桌前努力抓着衣服下摆往下拉，朱星杰就站在后面看着他

可爱的有点过分了。

风扇吹动着衬衫，真空状态的大片春光被一览无余，而可爱的小人还红着脸咬着下唇扭扭捏捏的想坐下又不敢

朱星杰强忍着冲上去再次直直顶入的欲望，到卫生间开起了花洒，让自己在冷水中冷静

他不是gay啊……

是不是对王琳凯有点太好了……

王琳凯松了口气，不过朱星杰不是刚洗完吗

“嘿……嘿嘿嘿”

朱星杰出来就看见了在餐桌旁傻笑的王琳凯


	3. Chapter 3

“笑什么”

朱星杰语气中的冷漠和鄙夷让王琳凯瞬间绷住了脸

“我……”

朱星杰已经穿戴整齐，居高临下地看着王琳凯

他一步一步走向他弟弟，隔着一层头发对人耳朵吹了口气

“你呀，就是条惹人怜的狗”

“天生的爱被人肏”

随即在王琳凯圆润的屁股上摸了一把就走了出去，留王琳凯瞪大了眼睛紧绷着身子站在原地

刚才的话真的是从朱星杰口中说出来的吗？

王琳凯倒是希望朱星杰像以前那样不跟他说话的好。

在衣柜里翻了半个小时王琳凯才找到一件他能穿的衣服，是的，他在喝醉后最先想到的是朱星杰，报的是朱星杰家的地址

啧，眼睛怎么又红了

王琳凯重心不稳地背靠着墙，慢慢地曲了腿，滑落到冰凉的地面，手里依然捧着朱星杰的衬衫，只是被泪水打湿了大片

“哈……哈哈哈，我真有够贱的”

唯有说不尽的苦涩。

而此时的朱星杰，正殷勤地帮女朋友拎着包陪她逛街。

晚上，王琳凯在一家酒吧打工。

“森么？怎么能这样啦！”

这是王琳凯的同事，也是他为数不多的好朋友，一个来自台湾的高中生，叫陈立农

“你哥真的这样对你？”

王琳凯点头

“太过分惹！那小鬼你……”

“……”

“喂要不你和我一起吧，去我家怎么样！”

“哈哈那又不是你家”

“对哦……没关系啦坤坤不会介意的！”

“农农，我很爱他……”

小鬼的眼中有陈立农从未见过的坚定

“农农！”

“唉？坤坤？”

陈立农男朋友来接他了，王琳凯就坐在吧台边看着那两人紧紧相拥

“啊，这就是小鬼，小鬼这是坤坤”

“你好，我是小鬼”

“嗯？你就是那个王琳凯吗？”

“你认识我？”

“我和你在一个学校欸，经常听人说你啊”

“是吗？”

“对啊，好多人说喜欢你呢哈哈，嗯，确实很好看啊”

“呵，蔡徐坤”

然后王琳凯就看着蔡徐坤被陈立农追着打。

本来酒吧人也不多，三个人在这里打打闹闹地等待着下班倒也清闲，只不过突然走进酒吧的一对“情侣”破坏了这个氛围

朱星杰和王琳凯面面相觑，他眼底一暗，又笑着对岑宁说

“小宁，我们换一家吧”

“为什么啊，这里挺好的呀，快点快点我们去吧台那边”

“……”

岑宁拉着朱星杰到了王琳凯面前，朱星杰无奈地转过头面对着王琳凯

“嗯……给我一杯干马提尼”

“好的，那这位先生想要点什么吗”

陈立农礼貌地应和着岑宁，但他并没有发现王琳凯脸色的不对劲，反倒是蔡徐坤站在后面看出了点端倪

这个人好像在学校里见过啊，谁来着，白白的那个……

蔡徐坤轻声拉过王琳凯问

“小鬼 你认识这个男的吗？”

“……就是我哥”

“什么？”

蔡徐坤当然听说过了王琳凯和他哥哥的事，所以这就是那个渣男？

“他女朋友好装嗲的样子”

“哈哈我也这么觉得”

“嘘轻点轻点”

朱星杰看着王琳凯和那个不认识的男生说说笑笑的样子，心里莫名的一阵不爽，这么快就又找新的了？

“咦那个男孩子我们是不是见过啊”

“嗯？我吗？”

“对呀，就上次学校里嘛，其实我认识你的欸”

“你认识……我？”

朱星杰听得一阵心慌


	4. Chapter 4

“你认识……我？”

“对啊”

“那上次……”

岑宁明显愣了一下，随即又换上一副笑脸

“我上次忘了嘛”

“男生最想上排行榜哈哈哈，你也有在上面欸”

“……是吗”

“当然啊，星杰你是不是也知道啊”

“我不知道”

“咦怎么可能，上次他好像还认识你呢”

“那是我……认错了……”

“哦好吧”

作为女朋友，岑宁的占有感来自于对朱星杰的调查，那她怎么可能不知道朱星杰有个同性恋的弟弟

只不过在那一天王琳凯来找朱星杰的时候她才知道而已，朱星杰死不承认的样子还真有些好笑，不过她心里想的是朱星杰这人，她要定了。

陈立农将酒递给两人，岑宁拉着朱星杰到了墙角的位置坐下，王琳凯跟陈立农和蔡徐坤聚在一起聊天，只是气氛变了许多，蔡徐坤一会看看陈立农一会看看王琳凯，两个人都嘟着嘴不愿说话

“农农？”

“农农？”

“农农？”

“干嘛啦！”

“你怎么啦，这么不开心”

“渣男……”

陈立农眼睛怒狠狠地斜瞪着朱星杰和岑宁那桌，再看向王琳凯心疼地拍了拍他的肩

“小鬼，别太生气”

王琳凯抬头，昏暗的灯光掩饰了他已经泛红的眼睛，给陈立农的只是一个比哭还难看的笑

“我没事的”

朱星杰和岑宁在那里腻歪了快一个小时，到底还是有点困就走了，蔡徐坤也不知道出于什么，搂着王琳凯的肩跟他们说着

“帅哥美女欢迎下次光临”

待两人走后，他放下手，抱起了已经睡着的陈立农

“小鬼，我带农农回去了啊，你自己注意点”

“你刚刚……”

“啊？哦，你不是喜欢你哥吗，我帮你试试啊”

“什么意思？”

“嗯……等一下看就好了”

。  
王琳凯整理着东西，也没怎么把蔡徐坤的话当回事，刚想关门却被一道人影吸引过去

“你好我们已经打烊了”

“王琳凯”

是朱星杰……

“你怎么在这里？”

现在的朱星杰不是应该喝个烂醉和他女朋友在床上打架吗？

“走，送你回家”

王琳凯迷迷糊糊地坐到朱星杰车上

“你喝酒……”

“没有”

“哦”

车速很快，夜晚清凉的风让王琳凯不得已关上了，朱星杰脸上没有表情，可握紧方向盘的手告诉王琳凯他生气了

为什么生气王琳凯不知道，反正朱星杰的情绪总是莫名其妙的，只不过每次受苦的都是王琳凯罢了

黑色的轿车缓缓驶入地下停车场，凌晨的停车场只有一点昏暗的灯光，待车熄火，王琳凯急不可耐地想走出这样气氛的车内，却被朱星杰反锁了门拉回来

“我要回家”

“你和那个男的什么关系”

这样的问题让王琳凯感觉好笑，当着自己的面和女朋友腻腻歪歪把自己一脚踢开的人是他，现在却好像是自己做错了什么对不起他的事一样，再无法忍受这样的屈辱不堪，一句大声的话带滞着眼泪

“和你有个屁关系吗！”

朱星杰看着流着眼泪的弟弟，一次次想到小时候王琳凯惹了事在他身后装可怜的模样，变的不是王琳凯，是他。

如果用一个词来形容他弟弟流泪时的样子那就是“梨花带雨”。

鬼知道他今天怎么了，只要看到王琳凯和那个男人说话的样子就气的不行，他似催眠一样的对自己说，这只是因为他讨厌他而已

有头无尾的答案。

“呵，和我有什么关系？”

朱星杰打开了车门，下车把王琳凯也拉了出来，王琳凯在重心不稳的情况下被人丢到后座，朱星杰转而欺身而上，牢牢锁着挣扎的他

“干嘛！”

“那是你男朋友？”

“管你什么事？朱星杰你好不好笑？你到底要干什么！”

“我说，那人是谁！”

“我男朋友！怎么样！”

王琳凯看不清朱星杰是不是笑了一下，可他确实真切感受到了朱星杰的手在他腰上摸来摸去

“你……你干嘛？”

“哼哼，为了来接你我都拒绝岑宁去她家了啊，你觉得是不是得补偿我一下”

“不要不要，不要……”

朱星杰的手隔着一层裤子按在王琳凯的性器上，又马上伸进裤子里玩弄着他还有些稚嫩的柱身

“嗯嗯啊……”

身下的小孩浑身都在颤抖，狭窄的汽车后座没有给王琳凯任何反抗的机会

“他叫什么”

“不关你事……”

朱星杰在他下体乱摸，就是不给他真正的“服务 ”，慢慢等着小东西立起，坏心眼的用手指轻抚着

“帮……帮我一下……”

“他叫什么？”

“蔡徐坤蔡徐坤蔡徐坤，快帮我”

“你就这样对你男朋友啊”

王琳凯终于获得了刺激，他哥手上的速度越来越大，王琳凯不自觉地屈起一条腿扭动身体

朱星杰被这不安分的小妖精搞硬了，他也褪下裤子，身子往上移了一点，两根硬邦邦的性器有意无意地摩擦着

朱星杰上下移动，用自己的阴茎挑拨着王琳凯的，一只手伸向王琳凯的屁股，按压着菊穴旁的皱褶，这个地方昨天被他折磨过，现在敏感的不行，每一按下王琳凯就夹紧屁股牢牢吸住他的手指

前后都是不能完全满足的状态，王琳凯对性爱的欲望越来越深，那他现在唯一能借助来满足自己的也就是朱星杰

手指进入了一个头，王琳凯瞬间夹紧内穴，卡着朱星杰无法动弹

“你他娘轻点”

“不舒服啊！”

“昨天也没这么紧啊！”

“昨天喝酒了！”

“你给我放松”

“唔嗯……”

朱星杰翻出一瓶护手霜，随意挤了些就再次探去，异物进入的不适很快被情欲掩盖，后穴已经很好地容纳下一根手指，刚蹭过G点朱星杰却抽出了手指

“自己扩张给我看”

王琳凯好看的三根手指现在正在身体里抽送，在朱星杰眼里，怎么说，像个男妓，明明知道不能碰，却还是忍不住地想贯穿他

朱星杰笨拙地拉起王琳凯，这里确实小了点，但也有更刺激的好处，投过窗户就能看见外面，有一种做爱被别人观赏的感觉

王琳凯两腿分开趴在朱星杰身上，手指依然埋没在后面的秘穴中，他已经没什么力气了，只有跟随脑中对快感的指引搅动自己的手指，朱星杰再这样看下去怕是得爆炸了，他抓着王琳凯的手将沾满肠液的手拽出来，小孩还发出一点不满的喃呜

“你男朋友操过你吗？嗯？”

“没有……”

“这个男朋友不怎么样嘛，还没人哥哥待遇好”

这是真心话。

朱星杰的炽热再屁股底下蹭来蹭去，很痒

“进来……”

“嗯？要怎么？”

“进来……肏我，哥哥……”

稚气未脱的小奶音也不管自己有多磨人，一个劲往上蹭

不能忍了，朱星杰掐住王琳凯的腰直直一顶，巨大的性器被温润的肠液包裹

“嗯啊……舒服……”

巨物在后穴中横冲直撞，撞出王琳凯一声声走了调的呻吟

“嗯嗯嗯……爽……”

“喜欢哥哥吗？”

“喜欢！……”

朱星杰不知道自己干嘛问出这么个问题，他确实有点怕小孩动了真情，更怕自己会……

王琳凯看出了他哥的走神，更加卖力地跟着朱星杰的动作上下颠簸，双手搂着朱星杰的脖子

朱星杰的嘴唇什么时候都想是涂了口红一样，是一种妖艳的红，让人想亲上去的感觉

“哥哥……哥哥……哥哥……”

“哥哥你亲亲我吧……”

“求你了……”

朱星杰面对小孩无辜又委屈的眼神真的拒绝不了，再说王琳凯红嘟嘟看上去嫩嫩的唇确实想让人上去咬一口

要是平时肯定不会答应，可现在朱星杰可是在肏他，拍gv都得接吻呢是不是。

王琳凯在今晚收货了一个满带情欲的吻。

另一头的岑宁通过监听器听着这一场激烈的性事，表情越来越瘆人

和平时装扮完全不一样的浪荡衣服被她摔到一边，像个疯子一样将桌上的昂贵化妆品全数推到地上，整个房间响彻着玻璃质物品碎裂的响声

她点开手机里的一张照片，露出可怕的微笑


End file.
